<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>y don't you find my x spot by No_Bark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475127">y don't you find my x spot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Bark/pseuds/No_Bark'>No_Bark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Math Kink, PWP, Power Bottom Oh Sehun, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23475127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Bark/pseuds/No_Bark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon has just started university with math as his major after gathering money for a few years. On his first math course he meets Sehun, an IT student who also seems to share a passion for mathematics.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>y don't you find my x spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The professor starts talking in front of the students who sit on their seats anxiously in the big auditorium with ugly yellow lighting. She seems almost as excited about mathematics as the young man who intently listens to her, not being able to stay put out of sheer excitement. It's been a few years since he passed high school and maths was the only subject he aced. He was average in everything, but... math. Math was something different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can't wait to start solving and proving problems. He's been waiting for this for so long and now that he has the money, time and a pass in the entrance exam to do this, he just doesn't know how to stay in his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's sitting in the front row and makes eye contact with the professor a few times and for a moment they share this crazy glimmer in their eyes. Junmyeon feels her on an emotional and spiritual level. The crazy look in her eyes, the way her hands move around on the chalkboards as she spins around telling them about rational functions and their maximum and minimum values and how you can see them on the graph, their limits, the points where the function doesn't exist and where it goes on into infinity...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> math.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is where he belongs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon picked a class that he would attend for solving math problems. It's a part of his course and there are only 26 people, unlike in the lecture, where there are almost 300 people with different majors: mathematics, physics, chemistry, biology, business and information technology. During the class, they separate into smaller groups. The teacher, who is actually just a student who's been studying math longer than them and has taken pediatric courses, does not let them choose. He uses his teacher's authority to put them into groups of 3 people. Junmyeon knows math well enough to know that 26 divided by 3 does not return an integer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he happens to be in the last group where there are just 2 people. He loves that he doesn't have to be in a group of three, since social interactions have proven to be rather difficult for him, especially if there is more than one person with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits beside the young man who is his partner during this class. They look each other in the eyes once and smile gently. The young man has black hair a little on his eyes and the cutest smile. He's wearing a hoodie and sweatpants, something cozy and comfy. Junmyeon himself has dark brown hair that is also covering his view a little, big eyeglasses that make his eyes look even smaller and he is wearing a grey cardigan and dark blue jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don't even introduce each other or say hi, just jump right into the math problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what did you get from 1 a?" Junmyeon asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I got 3," he says softly. And they go like this through all the problems, both of them knowing the right answer to everything. They are done with it much sooner than everybody else, leaving them 15 minutes of time to do anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon starts massaging his thighs awkwardly. It's just silence between them, but the classroom is loud. People are yelling over each other and calling the teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wonder if I should've started from a more advanced class," the young man says. Junmyeon turns to him when hearing his gentle voice. He looks at Junmyeon with big eyes and smiles gently. He's very tall but also very small. They both took the 'middle road' to maths at the start of their studies, which is this course and the next two. There was an option for more advanced maths and recap of high school maths as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too. But I guess it's good to know things thoroughly before reaching for the skies," Junmyeon laughs awkwardly. The young man smiles at him. "What's your major?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...IT. Or, computer science," he says. "What about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mathematics. Did you come straight from high school?" The young man nods. Junmyeon keeps grinning and laughing awkwardly at the end of each and every sentence. "I took a few years off because I couldn't afford this back then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How old are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"22."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"University is so much different from high school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It is. In a good way," Junmyeon assures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. In a good way. So far all my classes have been really easy, but there are way too many orientation classes and I just don't want to attend all these events."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I haven't attended any events," Junmyeon says with a smile. That makes the young man's eyes brighten.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You haven't? Are you like... antisocial, too?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you could say that," he replies and then they just smile at each other. "Uhm, y-you're very good at math."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," the young man says but immediately blushes and looks away after saying that. "I-I mean thank you. Or... I-I don't know what I mean. I-I like math. And programming. And computers. Hence, IT."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon smiles at him brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I really like math, too. Hence, mathematics major." Then they smile at each other really awkwardly and look away as awkwardly. "So... what's your name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Sehun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Kim Junmyeon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It seems we are on the same level in math," Sehun says when drawing on the table with his finger and looking down. "W-would you... like to do some math together sometime?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure," Junmyeon smiles and blushes as well. "So... can I have your number or somewhere where to contact you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun gives him his number and that's when the teacher calls for all their attention. Junmyeon has a little hard time to focus on the lecture as he's thinking about the boy beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's been so long since he's made a friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun goes home happy. He goes straight into his room, falls on his bed and starts rolling from side to side. He can't believe he actually made a friend in university. All his classmates seem to go drinking and doing all sorts of crazy student stuff, but he's been spending every night with his programming assignments, math books and Metro Exodus. He even bought himself a math exercise book just to practice... and have some fun with the equations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sends Junmyeon a message and they talk all night long. They decide to meet during Thursdays when they have a free period at the same time after their math lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They talk to each other every night. They meet again at practice class but unfortunately they can't be in the same group again. Instead Sehun has to explain the limit and continuity in a function to his two partners who take notes as he speaks. They're both even older than Sehun, saying that it's been years since they went to high school. All Sehun can do is sigh and be better than everyone else yet again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the class he and Junmyeon talk for a while but then Sehun has a lecture he has to attend to. They say bye and for some reason Sehun clutches his backpack tight and smiles to himself as he walks to his programming lecture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Thursday arrives, Sehun and Junmyeon finally meet at Sehun's place. Sehun's big brother has a lecture and Sehun's parents are working so the two can have some alone time together. First Sehun offers him something to eat and then they go to his room with the snacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lay on the floor with their math books open, eating cookies and drinking juice. They make eye contact every now and then. Sehun loves Junmyeon's big eyeglasses and the way he dresses. It's so cool and sophisticated, but it makes him feel embarrassed of his own choice of clothing. He's wearing a black hoodie and grey sweatpants again, but he has adorable rainbow-colored socks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here the limit is infinity," Junmyeon says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because minus divided by minus is plus," Sehun says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And here it's negative infinity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because the denominator is now positive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When is x squared plus 4x plus 3 positive and when is it negative?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"F(x) pierces the x-axis when x is -3 or -1 so it's positive between negative infinity and minus 3, negative between minus 3 and minus 1 and positive again between minus 1 and infinity."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can you make x squared minus 4 divided by x minus 2 into a continuous function?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, if y is 4 when x is 2."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about 1 plus x to the power of three divided by 1 minus x squared?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, because the one-sided limits are unequal."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're a natural," Junmyeon smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm always positive," Sehun says when pointing his finger and both of them start laughing out loud. "Most of my other friends have been purely imaginary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's sad," Junmyeon pouts. "But same."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're not," Sehun says and smiles sweetly to Junmyeon who suddenly looks very awkward and his cheeks start burning. "...Why are you blushing?" Asking that makes Sehun blush as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because... I haven't had a friend in so long..." Junmyeon says with a shaky voice. Sehun's smile drops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Me neither." Junmyeon sits up and Sehun sees, for a moment, that the other man is hard. Sehun's face heats up just thinking that Junmyeon might share his passion for mathematics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm... Where is... the bathroom...?" he asks and avoids looking at Sehun, but the younger one's jaw drops and he cannot resist Junmyeon. His cheeks are getting redder and body hotter as he sits up and crosses his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Junmyeon... Do you... like men...?" he asks with his eyes half-lidded. Junmyeon raises his head slowly to see Sehun's lusty gaze and gasps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about... men and math...?" Sehun asks. Junmyeon looks at him from head to toe and sees how turned on Sehun is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... thought I was the only one who felt this way when solving math problems..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun gets on all fours and starts coming towards Junmyeon who watches him get closer and closer, until their faces are inches away from each other. Junmyeon can feel Sehun's hot breath on his face and then he utters the words, "Say it again... What's Bolzano's theorem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon gulps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...That if a continuous function gets positive and negative values on an interval, it must have at least one root-" He cannot finish his sentence when Sehun is already straddling his lap and kissing him passionately. Junmyeon is a bit taken aback but soon he finds his own hands fondling Sehun's body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they were meant to be, Junmyeon thinks as he thinks about how Sehun was solving algebra just a moment ago with him. How passionately his eyes lit up as he talked about the numbers...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about it makes Junmyeon want Sehun more. The numbers swirl inside his head with images of Sehun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun pauses their makeout session when he has to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to take this to bed?" Sehun asks, bites his own lip and giggles. Junmyeon's mouth is agape and he tries to figure out how to talk again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get up with wobbly feet. Sehun jumps in his bed on his back, opening his legs so that Junmyeon can insert himself between them and they can continue their makeout session. Junmyeon can feel Sehun's hard dick against his thigh and he rubs himself against Sehun. Junmyeon ends the kiss to leave a hickey on Sehun's neck, making the younger one sigh in pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun pushes Junmyeon slightly away and Junmyeon gets the hint, now looking at Sehun's half-lidded eyes cascaded with lust. "I-I want you to touch me," he breathes out and Junmyeon's eyebrows raise. He hasn't touched anyone but himself in a long while. He barely remembers how touching another man felt like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Junmyeon does as Sehun tells him to, watching the other man's eye roll as he puts his hand in his pants and starts stroking the hardened member. He plops down on Sehun's side to keep himself up better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have lube?" Junmyeon asks and Sehun points to his nightstand. There is some lube in the drawer. Junmyeon pours some on his hand and continues jerking Sehun off, both of them now sitting up. Junmyeon lowers Sehun's pants a little for convenience. Sehun starts fondling Junmyeon as well, a little more shyly than the older one whose strokes have become faster and for his whole length.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun stops the kiss and starts moaning louder, now slapping a hand before his mouth. Junmyeon grabs his wrist and pulls his hand down from his mouth, preventing him from trying to muffle his moans. His eyes are closed shut as his body jolts, his cum ruining his black hoodie. He drops his head on his shoulder and tries to catch his breath as Junmyeon strokes him gently over his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn't take long for him to catch his breath. He turns to look at Junmyeon with half-lidded eyes that look so blissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to..." he starts as he gets closer to Junmyeon's face. "...Suck you off?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon's eyebrows raise but he ends up nodding. He stands up and opens his pants, about to sit back on the bed but Sehun grabs his hips and keeps him in place. The younger one looks up at him, smiles gently and sits on the edge of the bed. He takes Junmyeon's dick out of his pants and takes a moment to just evaluate the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just thinking about Sehun </span>
  <em>
    <span>calculating </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes Junmyeon combust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun gently strokes him a few times, placing his hand around Junmyeon's shaft and taking the tip in his mouth. Junmyeon groans slightly, watching as Sehun's head goes closer to his shaft until Sehun meets his own hand there. He slowly moves his head up and down Junmyeon's dick, his tongue always lingering at the tip. He presses his tongue against the tip and smiles to himself when feeling Junmyeon's body twitch slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes Junmyeon more into his mouth this time and starts bobbing his head. Junmyeon grabs his hair as gently as he can, just to hold onto something, as he sighs in pleasure. He cannot stop thinking about what is going on in Sehun's mind - is it algebra? Is it trigonometry? Or maybe complex algorithms to his graphic mathematical program? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just the thought of him with that crazy glimmer in his eye makes Junmyeon cum inside his mouth. Sehun stays in place, taking it all inside his mouth and swallows it. He gently retreats from his dick, his tongue again lingering on the tip, before looking up at him and grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licks his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you like it?" he asks with a red face and a giggle escapes his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Junmyeon breathes out. Sehun takes some distance to his dick so that he can put it back in his pants and then lay in bed next to Sehun. Before that, Sehun has to take his stained hoodie off and simply throw it on the ground. They lay facing each other, staring at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's do that again sometime."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But it's bad if we do this every time we're supposed to study," Junmyeon laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Next time," Sehun starts as he comes a little closer to Junmyeon, "I dare you to find my x spot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junmyeon's eyebrows raise again. Sehun keeps surprising him, in a good way, so many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would love to."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>